One-Shot Sick Fics
by ShadowVampireDemigod
Summary: TMI one-shot sick fics. I am taking request! FEEL FREE TO DROP YOUR REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS!


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: Moonlight**  
**Author: Me.**  
**Fandom: The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare.**  
**Disclaimer: These characters are unfortunately not mine, but Cassandra Clare's. Too bad.**

* * *

_BACKGROUND INFORMATION_

_Jace and Clary are both Shadowhunters, which basically means they have angel blood in them and go around killing demons and stuff. Um. Yeah. They're currently a couple, which better not change or I will cry...for a very long time. Possibly years. Anyhow, it's an awesome series, and you should read it. Just saying. It's going to made into a movie (movies?) as well. Which makes me nervous...since no one could possibly be hot enough to play Jace._

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Clary asked for the third time in the past ten seconds.

"I told you," Jace said, leading her by the elbow. "It's a surprise." He leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear, "Don't you like surprises?"

Clary shivered, feeling his breath feather over her sensitive skin. "Sometimes," she said. "But…my mom won't like it."

"And you always do what your mommy wants you to?" he teased.

"No." She squared her shoulders. "But, she already doesn't like you. If she finds out about this she'll probably-"

"Want to kill me?"

"I was going to say, 'she'll probably like you even less.'"

"Her loss," Jace replied, though Clary thought she detected a note of sorrow in his tone.

"Yeah," she said, stopping. Since she was blindfolded, she had to feel her way up his chest until she could finally cup his cheek. "It is, Jace. She'll see that eventually. It may take some time, but…I love you. That's all that matters."

His slender hand closed over hers. "I don't-I don't know…" He paused, took a shaky breath. "I don't know how you can love me, but-"

"Shut up," she blurted, and rose on her tiptoes, sliding her lips up his chin until they made contact with his soft lips.

The kiss lasted only a moment; it was Jace who broke it, pulling away from her abruptly. Shocked, she stumbled back a step. "Jace-?"

"Huh'_is__**sh**__oo_!"

Clary's jaw dropped, hurt melting into surprise. She'd never heard Jace sneeze before. She hadn't even known he was capable. "Hey, are you-"

"I'm fine," he bit out, hand clamping around her elbow. "It's nothing. Come on." He began dragging her along, and not very gently.

She wriggled free of his grasp and glared in the general direction of him. "You can't just tow me along like I'm some piece of baggage!" she fired out. "Just because you sneezed doesn't give you the right to be an asshat."

"Who me?" He put on a tone of mock-innocence. "I'm always nice. That's why you love me. My unwavering kindness, my rapier wit, and my stunning good-looks. Stop me if I'm wrong."

"You're wrong," Clary said casually. "You're really not all that attractive."

"Compared to who?" he scoffed. "Because, if you start comparing me to the vampire, I think I might have to throw up. Clearly, I am superior to him in every manner possible."

Clary had to laugh. It had been a while since Jace had joked with her, and it felt good. She didn't even want to punch him-much.

"All right, we're here. Sit."

She sat, and felt something warm and smooth beneath her. A blanket.

"Good girl," he said, and patted her head.

She yanked off the blindfold and whacked his hand away. "I'm not a dog! Start behaving or I'll…" Her voice trailed off when she saw he wasn't listening to her.

He was staring off into the distance, eyes glossy golden moons, his beautiful full lips parted ever-so-slightly. She watched, captivated, as he rocked forward with an unsuccessfully contained sneeze. "Heh'_isshhiuh_!" With his blond head bowed, the moonlight sent fluid silver streaks through his tousled waves. When he glanced up, his face was delicately flushed, his expression…satisfied.

He arched a brow when he caught her gawping. "I told you I was irresistible. You can't even look away from me."

"Wh-what? N-no, that's not-I mean, I wasn't…I just…"

A sly smirk slid across his mouth. "It's amazing, the brilliant things you say sometimes. You could really give a man a complex, you know?"

She sent him a scowl. "Did you bring me out here just to exercise your twisted sense of humor, or is there an actual reason?"

He pretended to be hurt. "What, being in my company isn't excitement enough for you?"

"Jace."

His teasing expression faded into sobriety. "Yes, Clarissa. There's a reason." He leaned in as though about to kiss her, and she parted her lips in thrilled anticipation.

But he turned away at the last minute, and scooped something off the ground just beside her. "I make a mean peanut butter sandwich," he said. "Did I ever tell you that?"

She grinned like an idiot. "I may have heard something along those lines before."

"What, you're telling me you tasted one of my sandwiches and don't even remember? That seems highly unlikely."

"Well, it's true." It was her turn to smirk.

He only shook his head and laughed. He handed her a plate, and she took it, settling it on her lap. Next, he handed her a juice-box, both brows cocked.

Her grin widened until she thought her cheeks would crack. The first time she and Jace had been on anything resembling a date, he'd made her peanut-butter sandwiches and provided apple-juice, which she remembered had made his lips sweet and sticky when they'd shared their first kiss. It was also the first time she knew she loved him.

"Huhh…"

Clary glanced up to see Jace struggling with another sneeze, his brow crinkling in obvious annoyance. He twisted his head away, hands braced on his knees.

"Hah'_Ns__**shht**__ieew_! Heh…_ESSHhhihh_!" His neck muscles tensed for one more spraying "Hep'_**Ch**__ishhahh_!" before relaxing. He swiveled back around, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and breathing heavily.

Trying to erase the mesmerized look from her face, Clary squeaked, "Bless you! Are you-I mean, why are you sneezing?"

He blinked at her. "Would you like a written report on the origins of sneezing?" he quipped, blatantly annoyed by his vulnerability.

She placed a hand on his knee. "I just want to make sure you're okay," she said truthfully.

His expression softened.

"Well, are you?" she probed gently.

He shrugged, face pale and drawn, like he hadn't been getting much sleep, if any at all. "I don't want to lie to you, Clary," he whispered.

"Then don't." She scooted closer and he wrapped an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He sighed hoarsely, regretfully. "I've felt…different…since it happened," he admitted softly.

Clary's heart clenched. She knew what he meant. Since he'd been stabbed through the heart by the man who'd raised him, who'd called him son; since Clary had made a deal with an angel to get his life back.

"Tell me," she said, looping her arms around his waist.

"Not much to tell. I just feel…like a part of me is missing, like how I felt before I met you."

That both hurt and made her incredibly, disgustingly happy-she ached for him, for how he felt, but she loved that he, well, loved her.

She placed her palm over his heart. "It'll take time for you to heal. It won't always be like this, Jace."

"Why are you being so understanding?" he asked, his lips moving against her forehead. "I don't deserve it."

"Yes," she said firmly. "You do."

His body stiffened, and for a moment she thought she'd angered him, but then his breath hitched and he turned his face into his opposite shoulder, muffling yet more sneezes. "_ISHHU_! Huh'_AAES__**sh**__huu_!" With a liquid sniffle, he rested his cheek atop her head of red curls.

"I didn't know Shadowhunters could get colds," she murmured, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"They can't," he replied, then lifted his head to cough.

When he caught his breath, Clary said, "You sound pretty sick to me."

"It's an act," he said. "I'm trying to gain attention. It's part of my whole angst-ridden teenager ploy. I'm surprised you fell for it." That said, his chest expanded with a burst of air and he released another, even messier sounding sneeze into the crook of his arm. "Ipt'_N__**tsh**__huu_'uh!"

"Sure," Clary snickered. "It's all an act."


End file.
